BRING BACK MY SOUL
by belladelavuelta
Summary: Setiap orang, setiap manusia punya jiwa. Jiwa yang membantu kita untuk tetap hidup dan bisa berekspresi. Membuat kita tertawa saat senang, menangis saat sedih? Apa jadinya kita hidup tanpa jiwa? Apakah kita masih bisa hidup normal dengan jiwa kita yang sudah mati? Apakah manusia masih bisa disebut manusia, jika tanpa jiwa?
1. Chapter 1

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

Setiap orang, setiap manusia punya jiwa. Jiwa yang membantu kita untuk tetap hidup dan bisa berekspresi. Membuat kita tertawa saat senang, menangis saat sedih? Apa jadinya kita hidup tanpa jiwa? Apakah kita masih bisa hidup normal dengan jiwa kita yang sudah mati? Apakah manusia masih bisa disebut manusia, jika tanpa jiwa?

Namaku Haruno sakura. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit yang bernama Konoha Internasional High school. Aku hidup sendiri. Orangtuaku? _dia_ sudah meninggal, maksudku ibuku karna aku tak tahu dimana ayahku. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa sekolah di sekolah elit? Beasiswa? Bukan-bukan, ayahku membiayai seluruh hidupku dan kakakku. Dan aku sudah didaftarkan di sekolah ini sebelum ibuku meninggal. Oh ya, tadi aku bilang aku hidup sendiri, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak tinggal dengan kakakku? Jawabanya mudah saja, karna orangtuaku bercerai sebelum ibuku meninggal. Dan kudengar kakaku itu, sekarang bersekolah di Suna Internasional High School. Yah... begitulah singkatnya kisah hidupku.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini langit tampak mendung, dari sebuah jendela yang dari tadi ditatap oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut softpink. Mata emeraldnya menatap kearah langit dengan pandang bertanya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya. Tatapannya kosong saat kembali menatap kearah luar jendela.

"sakura? Hei! Jidat! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya seorang gadis berambu pirang panjang yang diikat rapih dikepalanya.

"huh? Apa ino?" tanya gadis yang bernama seperti bunga kebangaan jepang itu.

"Tuh kan... sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkanku! Kau ini kenapa sih jidat? Dari tadi ngelamun terus!" tanya gadis bernama ino lagi, dengan sedikit kesal.

"Maaf aku hanya sedikit pusing ino..." jawab sakura dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tebak ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sakura. Ino menghela napas tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Keduanya terus terdiam sampai sakura berdiri dari bangkunya hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau mau kemana sakura? Sebentar lagi masuk." Tanya ino dengan nada cemas yang tak dapat diembunyikan.

"Mencari udara." jawab sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan ino yang menatapnya cemas.

'Dia masih belum bisa sembuh dari mimpi buruk.'

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru" Ucap seorang guru berambut perak yang seluruh wajahnya hampir ditutupi oleh masker.

Tok Tok Tok

"ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang. Masuk!" ucap guru yang diketahui bernama kakashi itu mempersilakan.

Muncul seorang pemuda bermbut raven dan berparas tampan. Mata onyx-nya terlihat tajam seperti elang. Para murid perempuan banyak yang tampak menatap penuh damba kearah pemuda itu. Sedangkan murid lelaki banyak yang iri sisanya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman sekelasmu." Ucap kakashi mempersilakan.

"_watashi wa_ Uchiha sasuke. Yoroshiku." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang datar dan intonasi yang sama datarnya.

"Terimakasi telah memeperkenalkan dirimu uchiha. Nah, untuk yang lain ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya kakashi

Hampir seluruh murid perempuan mengacungkan tangan kecuali yang gak berminat dan yang sudah punya pacar. Belum sempat kakashi menunjuk salah seorang murid untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, pintu sudah diketuk lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" ucapa kakashi mempersilakan.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda darimana nona Haruno? Setahu saya bel sudah berbunyi kira-kira lima menit yang lalu." tanya kakashi begitu gadis berambut softpink itu memasuki kelas.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat. Tapi sepertinya kemanapun saya pergi, itu bukan urusan anda." Jawab gadis bernama Haruno sakura itu dengan cengiran yang dibuat-buat.

Semua murid tampak terpaku dan kaget dengan jawaban sakura, tak terkecuali si murid baru Uchiha sasuke dan sang guru pun tampaknya begitu. Kakashi berhasil mengontrol kembali dirinya dan melupakan soal sesi murid bertanya.

"Baiklah Uchiha, kau bisa duduk dengan namikaze. Namikaze, angkat tanganmu. Dan kau haruno, kembali kebangkumu!"

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. sementara itu sakura langsung kembali kebangkunya.

"Jadi sasuke, kau pindahan darimana?" tanya pemuda bernama Namikaze naruto itu, begitu sasuke sudah menduduki bangku di sebelahnya.

"Oto internasional High School." Jawab sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal sakura-chan? Jujur saja aku kaget dengan jawabanya tadi pada sensei.. yah walaupun dia emang sering begitu sih, omongannya tajam berebeda dengan ekspresinya." Sasuke hanya beguman 'Hn' sebagai respon.

"Kau tahu, tahun lalu aku mengajaknya kencan dan dia menolakku dengan mengataiku bodoh. Lalu lee pernah mengirim surat cinta kepadanya yang berakhir ditemukanya surat itu ditong sampah. Dan macam-macam deh. Tapi aku gak akan nyerah gitu aja! Karna dia gadis yang spesial... Dan aku harus bersabar kalau pingin dapetin dia!" Seru naruto panjang lebar dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tch! Bodoh." Respon sasuke yang dibalas oleh delikan dan jitakan dari naruto. Sasuke meringis sakit karna jitakan naruto. '_Apa-apaan dia baru juga kenal, sudah seenaknya begitu_' ucap sasuke dalam hati.

"Benarkan kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang kukira. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapanya Itachi-senpai?" belum sempat sasuke menjawab pertanyaan naruto, kakashi sudah menyelanya.

"Namikaze, bisakah kau kerjakan soal nomer lima?" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah kakashi yang sukses membuat naruto gelagapan.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk membuat kakashi mengalihkan perhatianya dari naruto. Seorang wanita yang diketahui salah satu guru di KIHS —yang diketahui bernama Mitarashi anko—memasuki kelas.

"Maaf menggangu sebentar Hatake-san. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu anda untuk menghadiri rapat, sedangkan pelajaran dibatalkan dan murid-murid dibolehkan untuk pulang." Sorakan riang gembira menyambut berita dari Anko. Dan sepertinya naruto terselamatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua seminggu sejak kedatangan _para_ murid baru yang membuat heboh sekolah. para? Ya, para... karna dalam seminggu ini sudah terdapat tiga murid baru dalam dua minggu, yang membuat heboh kaum hawa. Pasalnya, tiga murid baru itu memiliki tampang yang membuat para hawa menatapnya penuh damba. Dan bahkan rata-rata gadis di KIHS telah membuat fansclub untuk tiap masing-masing pangeran.

Dan salah satu pangeran itu adalah _dia_. Seorang pemuda tampan bermbut merah yang memiliki mata Hazel yang begitu memikat. Pemuda itu diketahui bernama Akasuna no sasori.

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil memasang wajah stoic miliknya. Kakinya melangkahkanya menuju atap gedung sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu... berbicara pada gadis itu. Tujuan yang sama yang membuatnya pindah sekolah.

"Lama tidak jumpa... sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga fic keduaku. Dan makasih buat Nohara rin yang ngasih saran dan kata-kata penyemangat di review fic sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka sama fic keduaku ini. Kalo gak suka bisa dihapus dan gak berlanjut kok.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

**Sasori POV**

"Lama tidak jumpa sakura." Ucapku dengan nada yang kuusahakan sedingin mungkin. Aku tertegun melihat gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia begitu indah... tapi sayang, keindahan itu diciptakan untuk menyembunyikan suatu hal yang kelam dibaliknya.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu sasori!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat seriang mungkin. Gadis dihadapanku itu tersenyum, tapi matanya menatap tajam kearahku.

"Apa maumu sasori?!" aku tersentak kaget dengan perubahan nada bicara sakura. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia bicara dengan nada yang riang dan kini nada bicaranya berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Aku menemuimu karna aku ingin tahu keadaan ibu dan kau sakura. Kudengar kau sudah sembuh... jadi bagaimana kabar ibu?" sakura tertawa ganjil mendengar pertanyaanku. Gadis itu tertawa, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia menangis. _Ia menangis sambil tertawa?_ Aku merasakan nyeri didadaku saat melihatnya seperti ini. Aku ingin berlari sekarang juga, dan memeluknya. Tapi tubuhku terasa kaku. Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu menjawab.

"Apa pedulimu sasori? Lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak sakura dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Aku tertegun menatap matanya yang penuh dengan kebencian itu. _Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku sakura?_

"Aku ini kakakmu sakura! Dan dia ibuku! Ibu kandungku!" jawabku dengan penekanan pada kata 'kandungku'. Aku meruntuki kebodohanku karna mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup kejam kepada sakura.

"Kau benar dia ibumu... ibu kandungmu, bukan ibuku. Dan kau, kau bukan kakakku, sasori... Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah... lalu aku siapa? Aku ini siapa? Siapa aku sasori? Kalau kau kakakku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kalau dia ibuku, kenapa dia mati dihadapanku?! Kalau dia ayahku kenapa dia ingin aku mati?! DAN KALAU KALIAN KELUARGAKU, KENAPA KALIAN MEMBENCIKU?!"

Aku tersentak kaget hingga mundur satu langkah. Bukan hanya karna nada bicara sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah, tapi karena pernyataannya yang secara tidak lansung yang mengatakan bahwa ibu... telah meninggal. Aku berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutanku dan melangkahkan kakiku hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku memegang gagang pintu lalu menatapnya sekali lagi dan berucap.

"Kurasa kau belum sembuh sakura." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sakura.

_Maafkan aku sakura..._

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"...maafkan aku... aku tidak mengerti...bukan salahku! Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku! Aku?...siapa aku? Siapa aku?!..." gadis itu terus menangis, sambil berguman sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan nada yang begitu lirih dan sesekali dengan nada yang membentak. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atap gedung sekolah dengan tanganya terus mencengkram rambutnya. Membuat seseorang yang daritadi mengamatinya, menatap gadis itu dengan miris.

Sasuke menatap miris gadis rapuh dihadapnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis. Sungguh uchiha sasuke benar-benar menyesal atas keputusanya sendiri menguping pembicaraan orang. Oke, mungkin tidak sengaja. Berawal dari ingin menjauhi keramaian kantin dan mencari ketenangan dia atap gedung sekolah. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang ia dapat, melainkan perasaan aneh saat menatap gadis itu menangis.

Entah apa yang membuat si uchiha bungsu ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis rapuh, serapuh kepingan salju itu. Ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk memeluk gadis itu dan membelai pelan rambut gadis itu. Sementara sang gadis tanpa sadar memindahkan cengkramannya ke arah kemeja sasuke. Sasuke hanya membiarkan saat gadis itu menangis didadanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kumohon... jangan menangis...sakura..." pinta sasuke tanpa sadar. yang ia inggin adalah gadis itu berhenti dari tangisnya karna dia merasakan perasaan yang begitu nyeri di hatinya ketika melihat gadis bernama sakura itu menagis.

Sakura sudah mulai tenang ketika ia melepaskan cengkraman tanganya di kemeja sasuke. Ia mendorong pelan sasuke agar pemuda itu melepaskan pelukanya. Mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget mendapati orang tak terduga yang tadi memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke?" tanya gadis itu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejut dalam suaranya. Sakura menampakan ekspresi terkejut ketika mendapati siapa pemuda yang memeluknya. Tidak seperti sakura yang biasanya selalu bisa mengontrol dan mengendalikan ekspresi dan nada bicara.

"Hn" hanya itu respon sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya, hanya saja terlihat berbeda dengan tatapan matanya yang sedikit melembut saat menatap sakura. Sakura cepat-cepat mengontrol ekspresinya saat menyadari dia baru saja lepas kontrol dihadapan sasuke.

"Hahh... sepertinya waktu istirahat telah selesai! Ayo kita kembali kekelas sasuke!" ajak sakura dengan nada ceria andalanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri sakura? Tertawalah jika kau benar-benar bahagia. Dan menangislah jika kau benar-benar merasa sakit. Kau masih memiliki jiwa sakura. Jiwamu belum mati terlihat saat kau menangis karna sakit." Sakura tertawa ganjil sebagai respon, sementara sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis binggung.

"Kau benar... jiwaku belum mati, tapi... jiwaku sekarat sasuke..." setelah mengatakan itu sakura meninggalkan sasuke yang saat ini tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasori menatap nanar sebuah boneka Marionette dihadapanya. Boneka itu begitu cantik dengan rambut bersurai merah muda sepunggung dan mata emerald yang begitu indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku... sakura?" tanya pemuda itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali ia membuang emosinya. Tapi begitu melihat gadis itu, topeng yang selama ini ia pakai hancur seketika. Hatinya yang sudah lama membeku seolah mencair dan keluar lewat matanya menjadi sebuah air mata.

Sasori menangis dalam diam di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam koleksi boneka marionette miliknya. Sasori sangat menyukai boneka, karena boneka tidak mempunyai jiwa untuk merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang dimiliki manusia. Sama seperti gadis itu, jiwanya juga sudah hancur saat mimpi buruk itu datang. Dan sama sepeti gadis itu, jiwanya kini sekarat.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya kearah bonekacanti itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk merengkuh boneka itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Maafkan aku sakura..." ucap pemuda itu lirih dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Air matanya terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan perih mengigat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu di atap gedung sekolah.

Pemuda itu melapaskan pelukanya dan memegan kedua pipi putih boneka cantik itu. Ia mencium kening boneka itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura..."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek dan mengecewakan. Dan maaf juga baru bisa update karena yiga hari melelahkan berkat MPLS dan kecapekan yang luar biasa makasih buat yang udah review semoga chap depan bisa jauh lebih baik tapi kalau pada gak suka saya bisa hapus.


	3. Chapter 3

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

"_Dia mengerikan! Kita harus membuangnya!"_

"_Kita sudah sepakat untuk mengambilnya saat kita menemukannya, kita tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja!"_

"_Dia gila! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, kita harus membuangnya!"_

"_Ta-tapi.."_

"_Kau ini kenapa? Gara-gara anak itu kau kehilangan anak kandungmu sendiri!"_

"_A-aku..."_

"_cukup matsuzawa! Kita cerai kau bawa sakura dan aku bawa sasori! Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?!"_

"_A-apa?.."_

"_Himeka, tolong ambilkan sendok nak.."_

"_Aku sakura bu.. bukan himeka...hi-himeka sudah..."_

"_Himeka! Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

"_A-aku..hiks..ini..aku bu, sakura... bukan himeka!"_

"_Ibu! Untuk apa pisau itu?!"_

_Craaasssshhhh...!_

"IBU!" teriak sakura dengan posisi yang langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura menghela napas lega ketika menyadari itu semua hanya mimpi, Tidak! Itu bukan mimpi tapi kilas balik, atau lebih tepatnya masa lalu kelam gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga sakura menangis, menangis tanpa isakan, tanpa jeritan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia merengkuh erat kedua lututnya dalam pelukannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, tersenyum mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih bermimpi buruk sakura?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu masih menangis dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum mengejeknya. Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. Ia tertawa hambar sambil terus menangis. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan kehidupannya yang sangat kelam, menertawakan nasibnya sendiri.

"Hahaha... kenapa kau menangis sakura? Kau masih memikirkan mereka? Kau bodoh sakura! Hahaha...hiks..kau..bodoh...hiks...Kau lucu sakura! Hahaha hiks..." Makinya pada dirinya sendiri yang diselingi dengan tawa serta isak tangis yang memilukan.

Rasa sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya, bukan hanya hatinya yang sakit tapi jiwanya juga. Apa salahnya sehingga ia harus mengalami semua hal yang menyakitkan ini? Dia hanya seorang gadis remaja yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya? Apa salahnya. Sakura harus setuju dengan calypso yang mengatakan 'takdir memang kejam'. Ya... takdir memang kejam.

Konoha international high school adalah sekolah idaman bagi para remaja. Karena selain lengkap fasilitasnya, disini terdapat banyak remaja yang mendapat gelar putri dan pangeran. Tentu saja banyak para gadis-gadis yang ingin bersekolah di tempat ini karna di tempat ini banyak pangeran-pangeran tampan yang begitu memikat. Dan baru-baru ini sekolah ini kedatangan tiga pangeran baru. Dua diantaranya kalian sudah tahu. Yap! Benar Uchiha sasuke dan Akasuna no sasori. lalu siapa satu lagi? Bukankah tadi kubilang ada tiga? Baiklah biar kuperkenalkan pangeran tampan yang mendapat julukan the prince of music, pangeran tampan itu bernama Hyuuga neji.

Pemuda itu merupakan pindahan dari sekolah iwa international high school yang terkenal dengan banyaknya artist dan musisi muda berbakat.

Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut softpink yang tengah menarikan jari jemari lentiknya di atas sebuah grand piano dengan begitu indahnya. Dentingan nada yang dimainkan gadis itu begitu indah, bahkan sanggup membuat seorang hyuuga neji terpaku di tempatnya.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut akhir dari permainan gadis itu, tapi tepukan itu bukan berasal dari tangan seorang hyuuga neji, melainkan dari tangan seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakan gadis cantik itu. Neji segera bersembunyi di balik bangku tribun yang terdapat di ruang teater itu begitu melihat kehadiran akasuna no sasori. Neji sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bersembunyi, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis cantik yang masih bertahan membelakanginya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sakura..."guman sasori lirih.

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan sasori. ia meronta agar sasori mau melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sasori malah memeluknya semakin erat dan meletakan dagunya di bahu kanan sakura.

"Lepaskan sasori!" pinta sakura dengan kedua tangan yang menarik-narik tangan sasori.

"Aku menyayangimu sakura..." bisik sasori pelan tepat ditelinga sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tertegun dan kedua tangannya yang dari tadi menarik-narik lengan sasori pun terjatuh lemas dikedua sisinya.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkan jiwamu...sakura..." bisiknya lagi yang kali ini disertai tetesan air mata dari salah satu bola mata hazelnya. Sakura tersentak kaget, bukan hanya karena bisikan sasori tapi juga karena ia merasakan air mata sasori yang terjatuh tepat di tangan kanannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi sakura pun akhirnya menangis, menangis dalam diam seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tertawa hambar yang membuat kedua pemuda yang melihatnya tersentak kaget.

"...hahaha... kau mau menyembuhkan jiwaku? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Bagaimana kau bisa menyembuhkan jiwaku, jika jiwamu sendiri sekarat sasori?" tanya sakura dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

Sasori hanya tersenyum yang membuat sakura binggung. Sasori melepaskan pelukanya dan berjalan mengitari sakura, untuk menghadap langsung gadis itu. Pemuda itu meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu sakura. Emerald dan hazel itu saling tatap mencari arti dibalik tatapan masing-masing.

"Akan ku sembuhkan jiwamu dan jiwaku." Jawab sasori yang membuat sakura tertegun. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam binggung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah mengapa perasaannya terasa sedikit menghangat. Sasori bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap sakura.

"pegang janjiku sakura..." ucapnya dan langsung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruang teater.

Neji yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai. '_Haruno sakura... kau gadis yang menarik' _ucapnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu lalu pergi meningalkan sakura sendiri di ruang teater.

"Tidak! Kau harus pergi... tempatmu bukan disini pahlawanku." Ucap seorang gadis berambut softpink. Mata emerald miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku mecintaimu calypso, aku rela meninggalkan semuanya asalkan bisa terus bersamamu!" balas seorang pemuda berambut merah bata itu sambil terus menggengam gadis yang ia panggil dengan calypso itu. Mata jade miliknya terlihat memohon.

"Tidak pahlawanku... dunia membutuhkanmu." Calypso meneteskan air matanya, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sang pahlawan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata calypso.

"Aku tahu... para moirae* memang kejam. Tapi inilah takdir... dan inilah hukumanku karana telah membela atlas ayahku. Sekarang pergilah pahlawanku... selamatkan dunia untukku!" Ucap calypso lagi sambil menggengam tangan pemuda itu yang berada di pipinya. Calypso tersenyum sedih, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya sang pahlawan penuh harap. Calypso menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Ku rasa tidak, pulau ini dikutuk.. sekarang pergilah...pahlawanku.." sang pahlawan hanya mengganguk dan perlahan sosoknya menghilang ditengah kabut. Dan sekali lagi calypso harus merasakan kehilangan.

Prok...prok..prok...

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut berakhirnya pertunjukan. Well bukan sepenuhnya pertunjukan sih, hanya sebuah latihan teater. Semua mata menatap kagum kearah haruno sakura. Penampilanya tadi benar-benar membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Tidak salah sakura sebagai salah satu gadis yang mendapatkan gelar putri itu diberi julukan 'The Queen of drama'. Gadis itu selalu berhasil mendapatkan peran utama dalam setiap pementasan drama. Gadis itu memang sangat jago akting, baik di atas panggung maupun diluar panggung sekalipun.

"Seperti biasa aktingmu selalu bagus sakura." Puji seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menjadi patner drama sakura tadi.

"Terima kasih gaara! Kau juga tadi bermain dengan sangat bagus." Balas sakura dengan nada riang yang palsu.

Orang yang tidak mengenal sakura mungkin akan percaya dengan nada riang palsunya itu, tapi tidak dengan gaara. Pemuda itu sudah mengenal gadis itu dari kecil. Gaara sangat menyukai sakura kecil yang penuh semangat dan selalu ceria sampai kejadian itu kejadian yang merenggut kebahagiannya dalam waktu satu hari. Sakura masih berumur 13 tahun saat mimpi buruk itu datang. Saat itu gadis seusianya sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang, tapi gadis itu malah mendapatkan luka yang sangat parah bahkan luka itu bertambah dan merusak jiwanya. Semenjak itu gaara tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum maupun tawa sakura yang tulus. Gaara tersenyum miris menatap punggung sakura yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan ino.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan jiwamu sakura?..."

"_Ayo himeka! Tidak apa kau tak perlu takut." Bujuk seorang gadis cantik berumur 13 tahun. Rambut softpink sepunggungnya tampak melambai-lambai tertiup angin._

"_Ta-tapi aku takut sakura-nii" ungkap seorang gadis bermabut coklat panjang sepunggung itu. Mata ruby miliknya menatap ragu kearah gadis yang bernama sakura itu._

"_Tidak apa himeka, kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bilang kau inggin lihat kura-kura. Ayo kura-kuranya ada ditengah sana himeka. Kemarin aku sudah kesana dengan sasori-nii dan sai, kau tahu disana banyak sekali kura-kuranya. Dan...Oh ya! Ada ikan juga dan...ummm putri duyung! Ayolah ini tidak akan berbahaya himeka..." _

_Mendengar kata putri duyung gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun itu langsung bersemangat. Tanpa ragu himeka segera menaiki perahu bersama sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat bujukannya kepada himeka berhasil._

_Keduanya terus mendayung hingga sampai ketenggah danau. Kedua bola mata emerald dan ruby itu tampak berbinar melihat banyaknya kura-kura lucu serta ikan-ikan koi yang mengelilingi perahu kecil mereka._

"_Mana putri duyungnya sakura-nii?" tanya himeka yang hanya di balas oleh cengiran oleh sakura._

"_E-eto..umm sepertinya dia sedang tidur siang." Jawab sakura yang dengan polosnya di balas anggukan oleh himeka._

"_Sakura-nii! Sepertinya aku melihatnya! Itu dia disa–_ _kyaaaa!.."_

_Byuuurrrr!_

"HIMEKA!" teriak sakura begitu terbangun dari mimpinya. Napas gadis itu tampak tersenggal-senggal begitu terbangun dari mimpinya. Sakura menarik napasnya dan mebuangnya dengan perlahan, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya mencoba menggambil segelas air putih di meja buffetnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sakura mencoba menggengam gelas itu tapi tangannya yang bergetar melepaskan genggamanya yang membuat gelas itu meluncur dengan mulusnya ke lantai.

PRANG!

Terdengar bunyi pecahan gelas ketika gelas itu menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, sakura langsung menangis yang kali ini disertai dengan jeritan memilukan. Ia mengengam tanganya dengan sangat erat tanpa menyadari bahwa kukunya telah menggores cukup dalam telapak tanganya. Ia meletakan kedua tanganya yang terkepal dikepalnya. Darah segar tampak mengalir dikedua telapak tangan gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya terus mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Aku bukan pembunuh! Bukan salahku! Arrggghhhttt!" gumannya dan diakhiri dengan berteriak. Darah segar terus mengalir dari kedua telapak tanganya dan menetes diatas seprai tempat tidurnya. Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya menatap tanganya yang dipenuhi darah. Seketika bayangan dinding yang bercipratan daran dan mayat ibunya yang tergeletak dengan pisau dilehernya memenuhi benaknya. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci lukanya.

"Akh!" erang sakura begitu merasakan perih dilukanya saat lukanya itu dibasuh oleh air keran di wastafel. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seketika pantulannya dicermin itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil berumur tiga belas tahun tengah tersenyum padanya. Mata emerald gadis kecil itu tampak berbinar dan senyumannya tampak begitu manis. Bayangan itu adalah sakura saat masih berumur 13 tahun. Sakura langsung menggambil sebuah gelas tempat sikat gigi yang memmbuat isinya berhamburan dan melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah cermin. Cermin itu langsung pecah seketika, dan beberapa pecahannya melukai pipi sebelah kirinya. Sakura melirik sebuah gunting dan langsung menggambilnya. Gadis itu langsung memotong rambutnya asal dengan gunting itu.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." napas gadis itu tampak tersenggal-sengal. Ia melangkah mundur dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi. Gadis itu lansung jatuh terduduk sambil masih menyenderkan badanya pada tembok kamar mandi. Sakura merengkuh kedua kakinya dan langsung menangis dengan jeritan yang memilukan. Sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan berakhir tertidur di kamar mandi.

Semua orang tampak tercengang menatap penampilan salah satu putri sekolah di KIHS. Rambut softpink gadis itu kini hanya sepanjang bahu, mukanya tampak pucat dan tampak sebuah goresan kecil dipinya. Mata gadis itu tampak sembab. Dan satu lagi kedua telapak tangannya tampak di perban. Namun meskipun begitu kecantikan gadis itu tampak tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Rambutnya yang sebahu justru membuatnya tampak lebih fresh walau modelnya aneh tapi dapat dipastikan potongan rambut gadis itu langsung menjadi trend baru disekolah mereka dan bisa jadi malah di plagiat oleh para gadis-gadis yang mengagumi dirinya.

"Maaf aku telat iruka-sensei." Ucap sakura sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Ah! Oh ya.. tidak apa nona haruno. Silakan duduk ditempatmu haruno." Sakura berjalan kebangkunya mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari semua teman sekelasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya ino begito sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk sebagai teman tidur." Jawab sakura dengan senyuman manis namun palsu miliknya.

Ino hanya mentap sedih sekaligus cemas kepada sakura sama halnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang diketahui bernama uchiha sasuke.

sasuke ingin sekali lagi memeluk sakura seperti halnya di atap gedung sekolah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan ketika menatap gadis itu. Dadanya selalu merasa bergemuruh ketika melihat gadis itu. Dan kini hatinya sakit melihat gadis itu juga sakit. Well , gadis itu memang tidak menunjukan bahwa dirinya sakit. Tapi sasuke tau dari matanya bahwa gadis itu terluka cukup dalam dan sampai sekrang luka itu belum sembuh... malah sasuke yakin semakin hari luka itu semakin parah. Sasuke sudah tau gadis itu terluka sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Terdengar sebuah gesekan biola yang terdengar begitu merdu dan indah di telingga saiapapun yang mendengaranya. Tapi sayang sang pemain biola rupanya hanya memaikan lagu untuk dinikmatinya seorang. Alunan musik yang terdengar dari biola itu terdengar sangat indah, namun disat bersamaan terdengar sangat memilukan seolah menggambarkan perasaan sang pemain saat ini. Dia memejamkan kedua bola mata emeraldnya mecoba untuk menikmati dan merasapi. Rambut softpink sebahunya tampak melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Sesekali ia tampak meringis merasakan perih dikedua telapak tanganya. Gadis itu sangat meresapi permainan biolanya sampai-sampai air matanya tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Gadis itu begitu terhanyut dalam permainannya sampai-sampai tak menyadaari sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikannya. Kedualis pemilik mata onyx itu tampak mengernyit menatap gadis dihadapanya menangis.

"Permainanmu tetap bagus seperti biasa, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya kulihat kau menangis dalam permainanmu sakura." Ucap pemuda berambut eboni pendek itu, yang lansung membuat si gadis yang tengah asik memainkan biola itu menghentikan permainannya.

Kedua mata emerald itu tampak membelalak menatap pemuda dihadapannya, sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum tulus dengan tatapan lembut kepada gadis itu.

"SAI!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 3 update sengaja update kilat solanya ngumoung libur dan sekalian ngabuburit kalau chap 4nya gak tau bisa uodate kilat atau gak soalnya kamis aku mau ada placement test jadi harus belajar. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan. Terimakasih buat yang udah review ya! Keep or delete?

Special thanks for

Theadora75, Hanazono yuri, bronzeQueen18290,

AI Nekozawa Dark Angel, Alexandra eve.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

"SAI!" pekik sakura karena kaget melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda bernama sai itu hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan gadis cantik dihadapnnya. Sementara itu sakura langsung kembali mengontrol dirinya dengan memasang senyum riang andalannya. Senyuman lembut sai berubah menjadi senyum sedih melihat gadis dihadapannya.

'_Kau belum sembuh sakura'_

"Kau terkejut melihatnya belum sembuh sai?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan suara baritone miliknya. Mata jade milik pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam punggung sai. Sai membalikan badanya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"lama tidak berjumpa Gaara." Ucap sai yang menghiraukan pertanyaan garra sebelumnya. Sai tersenyum dengan tatapan mata tajam kepada gaara.

"Tch! Kau sudah kembali dari kaburmu, pengecut?" tanya gaara dengan senyum yang mengejek. Senyum sai hilang seketika ketika gaara menyebutnya pengecut.

"Apa maksudmu gaara?" tanya sai dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan emosi.

"Kemana kau saat itu, hah?!" tanya gaara dengan nada yang setengah membentak. Sai menundukan kepalanya jadi tidak bisa diketahui bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

Ketiganya hening mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang ganjil. Suara tawa itu berasal dari sakura. Gadis itu tertawa tapi... lagi-lagi matanya membohonginya. Kedua manik emeraldnya itu menangis disertai dengan tawa yang ganjil.

"..HAHAHA... kalian lucu! Hahaha apa yang kalian ributkan, hah?" ejek sakura yang mebuat gaara dan sai terdiam dengan kepala yang di tundukan.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi..." Gaara dan sai tersentak mendengar nada suara sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi lirih. Sakura langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan itu, sementara Gaara dan sai hanya diam terpaku ditempat.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata lavender itu daritadi mengamati mereka. Ia menyeringai dan kemudian berguman.

"Semakin menarik saja."

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa arah maupun tujuan, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang harus kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

Bruuukkkk!...

"Akh! Hey kalau jalan liat-li–... sakura?" tanya sasuke heran sekaligus bingung melihat sakura di taman kota sore-sore begini.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah sasuke menjadi memerah, semerah tomat kesukaanya saat menyadari posisi dirinya dan sakura saat ini. Pasalnya saat ini sasuke tengah terbaring dirurumputan dan sakura kini tepat berada di atasnya. Mata sasuke tiba-tiba saja terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa sakura kini tengah menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja sakura?" tanya sasuke dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan posisinya dan tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali karena dia mungkin...err... sedikit menikmatinya?

Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya dan kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak menatap sasuke. Sama seperti sasuke tadi muka sakura langsung memerah ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ia langsung segera bangkit begitu pula dengan sasuke yang sudah ingat kembali dengan posisinya.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura menghela napasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan. Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Secepat mungkin sakura langsung memasang senyum palsunya kepada sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku muak dengan senyum palsumu sakura. Jangan terus menerus membohongi dirimu sendiri sakura." Ucap sasuke dengan nada yang menunjukan ketidak sukaan yang kentara. Sakura tertawa meremehkan mendengar ucapan sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku uchiha!" balas sakura dengan tatapan mata yang tajam yang dibalas oleh senyuman miris dari sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentangmu, jika kau sendiri tidak mau membuka dirimu, sakura?" sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan sasuke. Ia bingung, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan sasuke membuatnya bingung.

"Biarkan aku membantumu sakura..." pinta sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah sakura dan memeluk sang gadis musim semi. Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan sasuke. Hatinya yang membeku seolah mencair dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi air matanya tumpah seketika.

Gadis itu menangis lepas tidak seperti biasa yang selalu menangis dalam diam. Gadis itu menangis disertai dengan isakan yang memilukan. Tangannya terus mencengkram erat kemeja sasuke. Sasuke merasa seperti Deja vu, kejadian ini hampir serupa denga kejadian di atap gedung sekolah. Tangan kekarnya terus membelai rambut halus milik sakura.

Sakura mendorong pelan sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukanya. Ia menghapus air matanya saat perasaannya kini jauh lebih baik.

"Arigatou...sasuke."Ungkap sakura sambil tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu. Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang lagi-lagi terpaku di tempatnya seperti waktu itu.

_Kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat uchiha_

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah kau bilang dia sudah sembuh? Dan tolong jelaskan menggunakan bahasa yang aku mengerti." Perintah seorang pemuda tampan dengan nada yang tegas.

"Baiklah tuan sasori. Nona sakura mengalami stress dan depresi yang berat semenjak kematian nona Himeka. Ia merasa bersalah atas kematian himeka. Lalu ditambah dengan shock yang begitu berat saat orangtua anda memutuskan untuk bercerai, apalagi alasan orangtua anda bercerai... ehem! Dan anda tahu sendiri semenjak perceraian kedua orangtua anda dan kematian nona Himeka, nona Sakura mengalami gangguan mental dan langsung menjalani terapi. Tapi saat itu bukan hanya nona sakura saja yang mengalami gangguan mental tapi Nona matsuzawa, ibu anda juga mengalami gangguan mental yang cukup berat. Beliau terus meamnggil nama nona sakura dengan sebutan himeka. Tapi nona sakura hanya diam saja dan menahan rasa sakitnya sehingga kerusakan jiwanya semakin parah. Dan... kerusakan itu bertambah saat nona sakura menyaksikan nona matsuzawa bu-bunuh diri." Jelas seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut pirang platinum sebahu.

Hati sasori mencelos saat mendengar penjelasan pria dihadapannya. Mati-matian dirinya menahan air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya untuk menghalau air matanya.

"Lalu kenapa anda menghentikan terapinya jika anda tahu dia belum sembuh?!" bentak sasori yang sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"Maaf tuan Sasori, tapi saya sudah menyerah terhadap nona Sakura, anda bisa mencari dokter lain." Jawab pria yang diketahui memiliki gelar dokter.

"Damn you kabuto!" umpat sasori dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kabuto yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasori langsung memasuki mobil sport merah miliknya begitu sampai di parkiran. Ia lansung melajukan mobilnya, tujuannya hanya satu saat ini yaitu... bertemu dengan sakura.

.

.

.

"_Kau akan sembuh sakura percayalah padaku." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah itu mencoba menenangkan seorang gadis cantik bermbut pink dihadapannya._

"_Aku percaya padamu gaara, terima kasih karna selau ada disisiku. Aku tidak tahu lagi kalau tidak ada kau dan ino yang selalu menemaniku saat menjalani terapi." Balas gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama sakura itu dengan senyuman tulus._

"_Lagi pula dokter kabuto bilang aku sudah ada kemajuan bukan? Kau tak perlu cemas gaara aku akan segera sembuh, dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu." Tambah sakura yang dibalas dengan angukan oleh gaara._

"_Baiklah sakura, sekarang masuklah ibumu sudah menunggu." Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar kata ibumu sudah menunggu. 'yang benar saja, mana mungkin ibu menungguku, menyebut namaku saja ibu tidak ingat' batin gadis berumur 14 tahun itu._

_Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumahnya sakura kembali tersenyum manis pada gaara yang langsung membuat gaara merona seketika._

"_Ibu... aku pulang!" seru sakura begitu memasuki ruang tamu. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri sekeliling ruang tamu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok ibunya diruang tamu. 'sudah kuduga ia tidak menungguku' batinya sedih._

_Sakura terus menyusuri langkahnya ia memeriksa tiap ruangan namun tidak menemukan sosok ibunya. 'mungkin ibu di dapur' ucapnya dalam hati. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur, ia menghela napas lega saat menemukan sosok ibunya._

"_Ibu aku pulang." Ungkap sakura sambil menatap ibunya yang kini sedang berdiri terpaku dihadapan tempat pisau. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang tengah ibunya lakukan._

"_Bu... apa yang sedang ibu lakukan?" tanya sakura bingung. _

_Sang ibu tiba-tiba tertawa ganjil membuat sakura gemetar ketakutan._

"_Kau sudah pulang sakura?" sakura tersentak kaget mendengar ibunya sudah bisa kembali menyebut namanya._

"_I-Ibu sudah mengingatku?" tanya sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia._

"_Kemarilah sakura ibu merindukanmu." Pinta sang ibu sambil merentangkan tanganya. Sakura langsung berlari kecil menghambur kepelukan ibunya._

"_Ibu sudah mengingatku kembali?... Ibu! Untuk apa pisau itu?!" Sakura terbelalak kaget saat mendokakan kepalanya ia melihat ibunya sedang memegang pisau ditangan kirinya sementara tangan kananya memeluk sakura dengan erat._

"_Ibu selalu mengingatmu sakura, karna kaulah yang telah menhancurkan hidupku! kau harus mati anak haram! Aku tak akan membiarkan anak raika hidup! KAU HARUS MATI!" teriaknya yang membuat sakura shock. Sang ibu mengarahkan pisaunya kearah leher sakura sementara sakura hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. _

_Sakura membuka matanya ketika ia tidak merasa sakit dilehernya. Sakura mengernyit bingung menatap pisau yang tadi ibunya arahkan itu berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari lehernya. Gadis itu mendongkakan kepalanya menatap ibunya dan seketika itu ia tertegun melihat ibunya menangis. Sang ibu malah mengarahkan pisau itu kearah lehernya._

"_Ibu selalu menyayangimu sakura."  
Zraaaasssshhhh_

_Pisau itu menancap dengan sempurna dileher sang ibu membuat dinding-dinding dapur bercipratan oleh darah. Sakura tampak sangat shock tubuhnya lemas seketika. ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur yang dingin._

"IBU!" teriak sakura ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari udara segar di balkon kamarnya. Namun baru saja dia berhasil bangun, keseimbangannya goyah dan membuat semua benda yang berada di atas meja buffet terjatuh, bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang pecah. Sakura mengabaikan benda-benda yang terjatuh itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan jantungnya terasa ada yang mencengkram kuat. Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ia menagis yang kali ini disertai jeritan yang memilukan.

Braaakkk!

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuihh chapter 4 update Maaf kalau kurang panjang.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

Braaakkk!

"Sakura!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan itu dengan setengah berteriak ketika memasuki, atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak masuk kamar apartemen sakura.

Kedua mata hazel pemuda itu tersentak kaget menyaksikan pemandangan yang terbilang cukup mengerikan dikamar sakura. Kamar itu tampak berantakan dengan kasur yang sepreinya terlihat mengkerut seperti bekas cengkraman dan terlihat barang pecah beling yang sudah pecah akibat menghatam lantai keramik kamar sakura. Juga lampu kamar yang ikut pecah akibat jatuh dari meja buffet. Sakura kini sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil mengengam erat kedua tanganya yang diletakan di kedua sisi kepalanya. Perban yang melilit dikedua tangan gadis itu tampak sedikit terlepas dan ada noda daran yang masih basah di perban itu. Darah tampak menetes dari perban itu kelantai kamar sakura. Sementara sakura masih terus menangis diselingi oleh jeritan dan kakinya terdapat banyak luka gores akibat pecahan beling yang berserakan disekitarnya. Membuat hati pemuda bernama sasori itu menjerit sakit melihatnya.

Dada sasori terasa sesak, rasanya seperti ada yang mencengkram kuat jantungnya ketika sasori melihat pemandangan miris didepannya.

"Sakura..." gumannya lirih sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sakura. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan langsung memeluk sakura dengan erat.

Sakura masih mengengam erat tanganya membuat luka di telapak tanganya terbuka kembali. Sasori yang melihatnya lansung mengambil kedua tanganya dan menggenggam erat tangan sakura.

"CUKUP! Cukup sakura! Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu lagi..." pinta sasori dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang begitu dalam. Kedua mata emerald itu tampak kaget melihat sasori, tampaknya gadis itu baru menyadari kehadiran sasori. sakura makin terbelalak ketika manik hazel itu menangis.

"Sa-so-ri.." Guman sakura masih dengan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

Sakura mengulurkan tanganya ke arah pipi sasori dan menghapus air mata itu, sasori yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi nii-san..." pinta sakura dan seketika itu juga lansung jatuh pinsang dengan sasori yang langsung sigap menangkapnya.

"Sakura?! Hei! Sakura! Sakura?!" pangil sasori panik, tanpa bicara sasori lansung menggendong sakura ala bridal style dan lansung menidurkannya di ranjang Queen size milik sakura.

Sasori berjalan memutari ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur disampang kiri sakura. Ia menyingkap poni yang menutupi rambut gadis itu dan...

Cup!

Sasori mendaratkan bibir tipisnya dikening sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura..." ungkapnya dan langsung menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua tidur.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluk pingangnya, segera saja dia lansung bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi terduduk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemilik tangan. Mata emeraldnya tampak terkejut mendapati sasori tengah tertidur dengan raut wajah tenang dan polos mebuat sakura merona seketika.

Kedua mata hazel itu perlahan terbuka dan langsung mendapati pemandangan seorang gadis cantik mengenakan gaun tidur hitam tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap gadis yang sangat dikenal bahkan disayangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sakura?" tanya pemuda itu setelah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi terduduk di ranjang queen size milik sakura. Sakura kini menatap sasori dengan tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Whoa! Tenang sakura, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya numpang tidur habis kemarin terlalu malam jadi aku tidur saja disini. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok padamu. Bukankah waktu kecil kita sering tidur bersama?" sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya sasori yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari sakura.

"Hahh tampaknya memori-memori yang menyenangkan telah terhapus oleh ingatan yang buruk ya..." guman sasori sedih yang disambut dengan tawa palsu sakura.

"Ingatan seperti itu lebih baik dilupakan. Lagi pula itu tidak penting dan hanya membuat sakit jika mengingatnya." Hati sasori mencelos mendengar perkataan sakura.

'Lalu, apa aku juga tidak penting sakura?'

.

.

.

Semua murid KIHS pagi ini di hebohkan dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di parkiran sekolah. Semua orang tampak terkejut dan beberapa diantaranya tampak menatap iri dan ada juga yang menatap sinis. Memangnya apa sih yang mereka lihat sampai seperti? Oh ternyata pemandangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan dua orang pangeran dan putri di sekolah KIHS yang tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. Dua orang itu adalah pangeran tampan yang diberi julukan 'The prince of doll' yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori dan seorang putri yang memiliki julukan 'The Queen of Drama' yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura dan sasori berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang bermacam-macam dari siswa-siswi KIHS. Mereka berpisah ditengah koridor untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing tanpa sepatah katapun. Sasori berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XII-A begitupun dengan sakura yang melangkahkan kainya menuju kelasnya di kelas XI-A.

"Gomen sasori-nii"

.

.

.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju kelasnya, namun beberapa langkah dari kelasnya ia langsung membelokan tujuannya menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin ketika sampai di atap gedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang putri sekolah yang memiliki julukan Queen of drama mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam,eh? Takdirmu sangat menyedihkan Haruno sakura." ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan menyeringai yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dai sakura.

"Kau tahu, takdirmu sangat menarik... aku dapat merasakan hal itu." Lanjut pemuda itu yang kali ini ditangapi dengan senyum palsu dari sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku Hyuuga!" balas sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Oh aku tahu masa lalumu sakura." Pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga neji itu kini menyeringai mengejek kearah sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi neji.

"...hahaha... masa lalu? Masa lalu apa maksudmu Hyuuga? Baik di masalalu maupun sekarang aku selalu bahagia." Tanya dan sekaligus ungkap sakura.

"Maaf tapi aktingmu sama sekali tidak mempan padaku Haruno. Baiklah, begini saja. akan ku bantu kau untuk mengingat kembali kenangan burukmu itu. Kau hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya Akasuna. Hidupmu sangat bahagia tapi sayang kebahagianmu harus berakhir di umurmu yang ketigabelas. Kecelakaan itu membuat kau di benci oleh ayahmu dan di cap sebagai pembu– "

"CUKUP! Kumohon... hentikan! Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku bukan pembunuh! Arggghhhttt..." Rintih sakura dengan jeritan kesakitan.

"Kau tahu kau munafik sakura! Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri!" maki neji dengan sedikit membentak dan disertai dengan sorot mata yang entah kenapa terlihat marah.

Sakura semakin menjerit kesalitan dengan kedua tanganya mencengkram erat rambutnya sampai kusut. Ia terjatuh berlutup di depan neji yang tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat merasa bersalah. 'Apa aku keterlaluan?' ucap batinya bertanya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa ap–" Neji tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia begitu tertegun melihat kedua mata emerald sakura yang tampak redup dan mengalirkan air mata. Hati neji tiba-tiba dileputi rasa bersalah dan rasa nyeri yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia merasa sakit melihat sakura seperti ini, ia seolah merasakan penderitaan sakura. Ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Mudah saja bagi neji untuk mencari informasi tentang gadis itu, karena dia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

"Sakura!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak seorang pemuda tampan begitu sampai diatap gedung sekolah. Mata onyxnya terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tanpa babibu lagi pemuda yang diketahui adalah sai langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah berlari ke arah sakura.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku sakura!" ucap sai sambil menguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu. sai yang tidak tahan lagi melihat sakura seperti ini langsung memeluknya mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu. mata onyxnya menatap neji yang mematung dengan tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Hyuuga?!" tanya sai dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi. Neji hanya diam terpaku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan sai sedikit pun. Sai yang merasa kesal karna pertanyaannya tidak diubris sedikitpun oleh nejipun langsung menumpahkan kekesalan itu.

"Hei! Jawab aku Hyuu–... sakura!" kekesalan sai berubah menjadi kepanikan begitu melihat sakura terjatuh pingsang di pelukannya. Tanpa menngucapkan sepatah katapun sai langsung membopong sakura menuju UKS.

"Maaf...Sakura..."

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap

Sai melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah berlari sambil menggendong sakura. Orang-orang disepanjang koridor menatap hal itu dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang terlihat cemas, ada juga yang penasaran, dan khususnya para gadis yang menatap dengan pandan iri. Tapi pagi sasori yang notabene murid baru sekarang sai yang murid pertukaran pun dimbilnya pikir mereka saat melihat sai menggendong sakura. Ya.. sai memang murid pertukaran dari ame international high school yang terkenal akan seni rupanya, berbeda dengan konoha yang terkenal dengan seni perannya.

Sai akhirnya sampai di UKS dan langsung membaringkan sakura di salah satu ranjang pasien. Napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah. Mata onyx-nya menatap lembut sakura dengan senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Sai meringis melihat orang yang disayangnya jadi seperti ini. Rasa bersalahpun kini hinggap di dadanya. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak pergi mungkin ia bisa membantu gaara dan ino menyebuhkan gadis itu. tapi sayang takdir mengharuskanya untuk pergi tanpa bisa dibantah. Saat itu kakeknya menginginkan untuk mendalami seni rupa diAme, tentu saja dia senang bukan main tapi tiba-tiba saja keadaan sakura membuatnya tidak ingin pergi dan tinggal disisi gadis itu. tapi sai tidak bisa mebantah, bagaimana pun ia hanya anak yatim piatu seperti sakura yang beruntung, dan diadopsi oleh keluarga shimura. Ia tidak bisa membantah danzo sang kakek yang menadopsinya. Sai menghela napasnya dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyingkap poni gadis cantik dihadapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga gadis itu, dan berbisik.

"Maafkan aku sakura..."

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata ruby itu terus menatap dengan nanar sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakan sebuah keluarga yang terlihat bahagia. Di dalam foto itu terdapat lima sosok yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Lima sosok itu terdiri dari seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dan mata yang seperti batu ruby. Pria itu tengah tersenyum tipis disebelah seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki bola mata hazel yang tampak hangat. Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum ceria dan duduk disebelah pria paruh baya tadi, tampaknya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Di pangkuan wanita itu terdapat seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun tengah tersenyum khas anak yang ceria. ia memiliki rambut sewarna dengan rambut wanita paruh baya tadi dan bola mata yang serupa dengan sosok suami si wanita itu. gadis itu adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan kedua suami istri tersebut, terlihat dari dua anak remaja yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Kedua remaja itu terdiri dari seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sewarna ayahnya dan bola mata hazel yang identik dengan sang ibu. Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai yang menambah ketampanannya. Sementara disamping pemuda itu terdapat sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut sofpink dengan mata emerald yang tampak berbinar. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria yang membuatnya tampak sangat cantik juga manis. Foto itu adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang tampak sangat harmonis. Mereka semua tampak bahagia tanpa tahu keharmonisan itu akan berakhir dengan cepat seiring berjalanya waktu.

Sosok yang tadi memiliki manik mata seperti batu rubi itu, yang ternyata seorang pria dan merupakan pria paruhbaya di foto tadi mengulurkan jari jemari kurusnya, dan membelai pelan sosok wanita paruh baya yang merupakan istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku matsuzawa..." ucap pria itu dengan parau. Jari-jari itu kemudian berpindah dan mengelus pelan sosok gadis cantik berambut pink yang merupakan anaknya.

"Maafkan ayah sakura... ayah tidak membencimu... ayah selalu menyayangimu...sakura..."

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, akhirnya selesai juga! Wuahh tegangnya nunggu hasil masuk kelas apa hehehe. Makasih buat yang udah review ya... maaf kalau masih kurang panjang dan rencananya chap depan bakal lebih dipanjangin.

Balas review :

Guest :

Kok mangilnya kakak sih, emang kamu umur berapa? Saya masih 15 tahun loh... makasih ya.. udah review iya deh ntar chap depan dipanjangin.

Special thanks for

Theadora75, Hanazono yuri, bronzeQueen18290,

AI Nekozawa Dark Angel, Alexandra eve, guest,

And silent readers.

Keep or delete itu tergantung review dari anda yang ingin kelanjutan cerita ini.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

Manik lavender itu tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang mebuatnya gelisah hingga ia berkali-kali mengumpat dan menghela napas berat. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua bola mata lavendernya. Bayangan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menangis memenuhi benaknya. Perasaan bersalah kini hingap di dadanya, membuat pemuda itu merasa sesak.

Pemuda itu adalah Hyuuga neji. Entah mengapa bayangan sakura yang terus menangis terus menghantui benaknya. Neji merasakan Deja vu saat melihat sakura menangis. Ia seperti kembali ke masa itu, mimpi buruknya. Sungguh bukan maksud neji untuk mebuat gadis bernama lengkap Haruno sakura itu menangis. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. yang dia tahu dia sangat benci dengan sifat sakura yang menurutnya munafik. Ia marah! Tapi bukan pada sakura, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang lain yang menjadi seperti dirinya, munafik! Ya itulah seorang Hyuuga neji sebenarnya... munafik.

Neji lelah dengan hidupnya sendiri yang terus-terusan memakai topeng menyembunyikan ekspresinya sendiri. Menjadi orang kejam yang suka menghakimi orang dengan kata-kata tajamnya, hanya karena dia tidak mau orang itu seperti itu. Neji tahu sakura juga lelah dengan hidupnya yang terus-terusan berakting menjadi seorang gadis ceria itu. neji hanya ingin menolong gadis itu, tapi dia menolong dengan cara yang salah. Neji tahu cara menghapus mimpi buruk, yaitu dengan cara melawanya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menolong sakura, membantunya agar berani menghadapi masa lalu? Ketika dirinya sendiri takut akan masa lalunya sendiri.

Neji tahu seberapa hancurnya jiwa sakura, bahkan lebih dari miliknya. Neji tahu dia tidak berhak menghakimi sakura seperti di atap gedung sekolah kemarin. Karena itu ia menyesal, gadis itu lebih hancur dibandingkan dirinya. Dan gadis itu sekali lagi benar, neji tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sakura.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata lavender neji ketika pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang behitu dalam ketika ia telah menyadari. Ia telah jatuh kedalam kebodohannya sendiri dengan mecintai Haruno sakura.

.

.

.

"Ga-gaara?" tanya seorang gadis berambut softpink yang diketahui adalah sakura, dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya. Jelas saja gadis itu terkejut, ketika gaara sahabat sedari kecilnya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari arah belakang ketika mereka baru saja selesai latihan teater. Dan sialnya semua orang sudah pergi pulang meninggalkan sakura dan gaara berdua.

"Kumohon... kembalilah... aku merindukanmu sakura..." jawab gaara dengan nada yang lirih membuat hati sakura mencelos. Gaara memejamkan kedua bola mata jadenya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kepala yang ia senderkan di bahu sakura.

Sakura merasakan deja vu, kejadian ini persis seperti saat sasori memeluknya di tempat yang sama dengan sakura saat ini, hanya kali ini yang memeluknya gaara.

Sakura merasakan tetesan air mata di bahu sebelah kirinya. Sungguh jika boleh jujur, sakura juga ingin kembali. Tapi ia terlalu takut akan mimpi buruknya. Hati sakura terasa perih melihat gaara seperti ini, ia tahu kehancurannya telah menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayanginya, karena itu gadis itu terus berakting menjadi gadis ceria dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sakura tahu neji benar, ia memang munafik. Tapi sakura menjadi munafik untuk menjaga perasaan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi yang terjadi kemunafikanya itulah yang menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dan sakura menyadari hal itu. tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, mungkinkah ia bisa kembali?

Gadis itu membalikan badanya dan balas memeluk gaara dengan merengkuh lehernya.

"kumohon jangan menangis Gaara..." pintanya dengan setengah berbisik.

Deg!

Gaara tersentak akan perlakuan sakura terhadapnya, ia semakin tersentak ketika menyadari gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Gaara merasakan nyeri didadanya ketika melihat orang yang disayangnya menangis, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sakura. Ya, orang yang disayang mungkin lebih dari sekedar sayang, atau lebih tepatnya gaara mencintai gadis itu. Gaara ingat dulu ia pernah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri dan sakura untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu dari apapun yang akan menghancurkan gadis itu. tapi kini tampaknya pemuda itu gagal melindungi jiwa sakura dari mimpi buruk. Tapi bila masih diberi kesempatan bisakah gaara mencoba untuk melindungi gadis itu sekali lagi dan membawanya kambali?

"Beri kesempatan aku satu kali lagi untuk menjagamu dengan membawamu kembali sakura ..."

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata hijau emerald milik sakura, terbelalak ketika mendapati Akasuna no sasori tengah terbaring santai di atas ranjang kasur queen size miliknya. Sasori yang menyadari kedatangan sakura langsung menyeringai kearah gadis itu.

"S-sasori?" ucap sakura dengan sedikit terbata karena masih terkejut.  
"kau sudah pulang sakura?" sambut sasori masih dengan seringainya. Sakura yang menyadari dirnya lepas kontrol, seperti biasa langsung cepat-cepat mengontrol kembali ekspresinya. Gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan membuat sasori sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sasori?" tanya sakura masih dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan dan tatapannya yang tajam. Sasori hanya menyeringai dan tampa babibu langsung menarik sakura kedalam pelukanya.

"Aku merindukanmu sakura..."

Deg!

Sakura tersentak dengan perlakuan sasori. gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sasori. sasori mentap sakura dengan tatapan lembut, membuat hati gadis itu terasa hangat.

"Nah! Ayo kita tidur sudah malam dan besok kita jalan-jalan. Besok libur kan?" tanya sasori dengan senyum tulusnya membuat sakura sedikit merona.

"Kau yakin tidak akan keberatan dengan mimpi burukku?" bukannya menjawab sakura malah kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan mimpi buruk malam ini sakura... percayalah padaku." Jawab sasori dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan keyakinan membuat sakura sedikit tertegun. Sakura tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum tulus yang ia perlihatkan membuat sasori tertegun dan sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Aku percaya!"

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi bukan karena mimpi buruk melainkan karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendelanya. Sasori benar, kali ini sakura tidak bermimpi buruk seperti biasanya. Wajah sakura tiba-tiba saja memerah saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Setiap gadis normal pasti memerah mukanya ketika ia menyadari sedang tertidur di atas dada seorang pemuda tampan seperti sasori, tak terkecuali sakura. Namun meskipun begitu, sakura sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah posisinya, ia malah memejamkan kembali matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman tidur dipelukan sasori. dan sasori yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi sepertinya tampak tidak keberatan. Ia malah membelai lembut rambut softpink milik sakura.

Tiba-tiba sakura terbangun duduk dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah, ia tidak seharusnya begitu karena ialah yang telah menyebabkan adik kandung sasori meninggal juga perceraian kedua orang tua sasori, dan kematian ibunya pun tak luput adalah salahnya. Sasori yang melihat raut wajah bersalah diwajah sakura tampaknya mengerti. Keduanya pun kini merasakan sesak yang berbeda di dada mereka.

Sasori mengulurkan tanganya untuk merengkuh sakura dalam pelukannya. Perlakuan sasori itu membuat keduanya merasakan sakit yang terasa sangat perih, dan jantung mereka pun terasa ada yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi setetes air mata pun jatuh dari salah satu sudut mata emerald sakura, membuat hati sasori semakin terasa perih.

"Bukan salahmu...sakura..." ujar sasori parau yang dibalas dengan tawa mengejek dari sakura.

"...Hahaha... bukan salahku katamu? Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak memaksa himeka untuk ikut, mungkin dia masih disini sasori! bersama ibu dan ayah! Mereka berdua tidak akan cerai! Dan ibu tidak akan pergi!" jerit sakura dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Sasori melepaskan pelukanya dan membalikan badan sakura. Kedua tanganya mencengkram erat pundak sakura.

"Cukup! Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi! Biarkan aku membantumu sakura... aku akan membawa kembali jiwamu..."

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata onyx itu tampak kosong. Pikirannya menerawang ke beberapa waktu lalu saat ia sedang mengumpulkan informasi mengenai masa lalu gadis itu. hati pemuda yang diketahui adalah Uchiha sasuke itu meringis sakit saat mengingat mengenai masa lalu gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya itu dan merupakan cinta pertamanya, memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu. sasuke menggeram frustasi merasa tidak berguna dan tidak mampu menolong gadis itu.

Perlakuan sasuke membuat tiga pasang mata yang ada didekatnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat seorang uchiha sasuke menggeram seperti itu?

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja teme?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut secerah matahari dan mata sedalam samudra itu. pemuda yang diketahui sebagai Namikaze naruto itu mendecih kesal karena pertanyaanya tidak diubris sama sekali oleh sasuke.

"Abaikan saja dia naruto." Ungkap seorang pemuda yang rupa wajahnya identik dengan sasuke. Mata onyx pemuda itu menatap sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir, ia tahu benar apa yang membuat sasuke seperti itu. hanya karena seorang gadis yang entah siapa yang memiliki masa lalu sangat kelam. Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha itachi itu meringis ketika mengingat masa lalu gadis yang entah siapa itu.

Gadis yang berada di sebelah naruto itupun tampaknya tahu apa yang membuat sasuke bertingkah seperti tadi. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi, gadis yang diketahui sebagai Hyuuga hinata itu tahu betul siapa gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat kakak sepupunya melakukan hal yang sama dengan sasuke. Pikiran gadis itu tampak menerawang ke hari dimana ia melihat sepupunya itu menangis dan kehari dimana sasuke memeluk gadis itu di taman kota. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari minimarket dekat taman kota dan melihat sasuke memeluk gadis itu dengan menangis dalam diam. Hinata juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu, dan hal itu membuat hatinya miris.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya itu terdiam tampak larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing. Tampaknya hanya pemuda itulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling kafe. Saat ini ia, Hinata, sasuke, dan itachi tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal dikalangan anak muda. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika sasuke menerima tawaranya untuk ikut menemaninya makan siang, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. dan soal itachi, ia belakangan ini jadi terus mengikuti sasuke kemanapun seolah khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. kalau saja naruto tahu apa yang sasuke perbuat dengan kaca kamar mandi umum sebuah restoran keluarga beberapa waktu lalu, yang membuat itachi jadi terus-terusan khawatir dengan sasuke. Ya kalau saja naruto tahu.

Kedua bola mata shappire itu tak sengaja menangkap sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang tengah parkir di parkiran kafe. Dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya turun dari mobil itu dan memasuki kafe tempat dimana ia berada.

"Hei! Lihat itu Sasori-senpai dan sakura!" seru naruto masih dengan raut wajah terkejut. Seruan naruto membuat ketiganya tersadar dari lamunanya. Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengar nama sakura disebut lansung melihat kearah pandang naruto, sama halnya itachi yang mendengar nama sahabatnya, Sasori disebut.

"Tch!" decih sasuke dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa panas. Itachi yang tampaknya tak menyadari hal itu malah memperburuk suasana hati sasuke dengan memanggil Sasori dan memintanya untuk bergabung.

"Oi! Sasori!" panggil itachi dengan setengah berteriak membuat beberapa pasang mata pengunjung mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

Sasori yang melihat itachi dan yang lain langsung menarik sakura untuk bergabung.

"Kebetulan sekali itachi." Sapa sasori dengan senyuman yang membuat kaum hawa itu langsung meleleh ditempat. Itachi membalas senyuman sasori dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawanya membuat para kaum hawa direstoran itu makin meleleh kecuali hinata dan sakura tentunya. Siapapun pasti akan meleleh jika melihat senyum menawan dari kedua pangeran di sekolah ini. Itachi yang merupakan salah satu pangeran sekolah yang memiliki julukan "The wise boy" itu mempersilakan sasori dan sakura untuk duduk.

"Jadi kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya itachi dengan nada yang menggoda membuat sasuke ingin memukul sesuatu rasanya.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya sedang sedikit refreshing sebelum ujian nanti." Itachi mangut-mangut sementara sasori lansung memesan makanan untuknya dan sakura.

"Jadi kalian setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya naruto yang membuat sasori mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya padanya.

"Hmm... kami akan ke taman hiburan. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya dan ajak sasori sekaligus. Naruto tampak semangat mendengar ajakan sasori, dan tanpa babibu lagi lansung mengiyakan ajakan sasori tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari sasuke.

"Mau! Kau mau kan Hinata-chan?" hinata hanya menganguk dengan muka memerah sementara sasuke semakin sebal karena itachi juga menyetujui untuk ikut dan memaksa sasuke untuk ikut.  
"Sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" seru sakura dengan nada riang yang janggal membuat Sasuke, Hinata, Dan Sasori menundukan kepanya. '_Dia masih belum sembuh' _batin ketiganya sedih. Itachi yang tampak menyadari hal itu seketika itu langsung tahu siapa gadis yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam itu.

Gadis itu Haruno sakura...

.

.

.

Taman hiburan Tsubaki, merupakan salah satu taman hiburan yang terkenal dikonoha. Selain karena wahananya lengkap disini juga selalu mengelar acara live konser di hari libur saat menjelang malam.

Sakura dan yang lain tampak lelah setelah seharian mencoba berbagai macam wahana. Mereka kini tengah asik menikmati live konser yang menampilkan sebuah band yang bernama sound five itu.

"Nah, adakah di antara penonton yang mau menyumbangkan sebuah lagu?" tanya sang vocalis yang membuat beberapa tangan teracung antusias.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau turun dan memilih salah seorang penonton, tayuya?" tanya sang vocalis kepada si pianist yang langsung mengerutu entah karena apa.

Gadis bernama tayuya itu tampak acuh tak acuh dan menarik asal salah seorang penonton tanpa peduli penonto itu mau atau tidak. Dan tampaknya si penonton yang ditarik paksa yang diketahui ternyata sakura itu tampak sama cueknya.

"Baiklah pilihlah salah satu lagu kami, dan kami akan mainkanya untukmu." Sakura menganguk dan langsung membisikan lagu yang ingin dia mainkan. Sang vocalis tampak menanguk dan langsung mempersilakan sakura untuk mulai.

Gadis itu mengambil mic nya dan mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

**I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more (so much more)**

**I lay dying and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

lantun sakura yang membuat semua orang tampak tertegun dan sekaligus terpesona akan suaranya. Sakura memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk sembuh dengan terapi. Bagaimana sulit dan sekaratnya ia.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved ?**

**Am I too lost?**

Sakura ingat seberapa sekaratnya dirinya, seberapa banyak ia berdoa, dan seberapa seringnya ia berteriak. Ia teringat dengan banyaknya orang yang ingin menolongnya tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Apa dia terlalu jauh tersesat untuk diselamatkan?

**my God my tourniquet return to me salvation**

**my God my tourniquet return to me salvation**

Sasori, sasuke, itachi, bahkan naruto yang tidak mengerti pun tampak tertegun sekaligus meringis. Sedangkan Hinata sudah terisak sedari tadi membuat naruto bingung.

**My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied, Christ ?**

**Tourniquetmy suicide****  
****(return to my side)(return to my side)**

Suara tepukan yang meriah menyabut sakura bahkan para pemain sound five pun tampak bertepuk tangan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris dan tanpa sepatah katapun langsung pergi meninggalkan panggung dengan setengah berlari. Sakura bahkan meninggalkan naruto dan yang lain. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya berlari. Karena dengan berlari ia tidak perlu berpikir, karena dengan berlari pikirannya akan menjadi kosong.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan sasori tampak sangat cemas, mereka berkali-kali mengumpat dan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Sedangkan itachi tampak berusaha menenangkan mereka, walaupun pikiranya saat ini sedang kalut. Dan sementara itu naruto tampak sibuk menenangkan hinata yang terus-terusan menangis sedari tadi. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar. Hinata dengan naruto sementara yang lainya masing-masing dengan mobil mereka.

Sasuke memasuki mobil convertible merah meserati spyder miliknya dan langsung tancap gas. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sakura. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu. mata onyx-nya tampak gelisah sambil terus mencari gadis itu. ia lansung menghentikan mobilnya saat menemukan gadis itu tengah berlari berlawanan arah denganya.

Sakura berhenti saat sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya tampak basah karena memang saat ini sedang hujan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar kearah sasuke.

Deg!

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan sakura dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengingat gaara, sasori, ino, sai, sasuke, bahkan neji yang menginginkan dia kembali. Sorot matanya tampak putus asa, dia sangat membutuhkan harapan saat ini. Dia tidak butuh phitos untuk menemukan harapan, dia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memberikanya harapan itu. dan entah mengapa ia melihat orang yang memiliki harapan itu adalah sasuke.

"Please Bring back my soul, sasuke..."

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa kok malah terkesan gaje ya? Dan untuk scene terakhir kok drama banget ya. Eh, dan untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin sakura itu lagunya evanescence yang judulnya tourniquet. Dan disini sakura nyanyi lebih di melowin gak rada ngerock kaya aslinya. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan dan kayaknya masih kurang panjang deh.

****Special thanks for

Theadora75, Hanazono yuri, bronzeQueen18290,

AI Nekozawa Dark Angel, Alexandra eve, guest,

And silent readers.

Review, kritik, and flame maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

'Please bring back my soul, sasuke'

Suara gadis itu terus terngiang di benak sang Akasuna no sasori. ia melihat dan mendengar permintaan sakura sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus sasuke yang sakura mintai pertolongan. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Oke, well sasori harus mengakui bahwa sasori tidak ada saat-saat masa sulit sakura dulu. Tapi kenapa harus uchiha sasuke? Kanapa bukan Gaara atau ino yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat itu? apa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan karena saat itu sasukelah yang pertama kali menemui sakura? Tapi jelas-jelas sakura menyebut nama pemuda itu di dalam permintaanya.

Sasori menghela napas berat memikirkan hal itu. jujur saat ini di dalam hatinya dia merasa kecewa. Batinya terus bertanya hal yang sama berulang-ulang, kenapa bukan dirinya? Tersirat sedikit perasaan cemburu didadanya namun keinginan untuk melihat gadis itu sembuh membuatnya mengalahkan egonya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh egois, jika sasuke bisa menyembuhkan sakura, lalu kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan tidak suka? Ini semua demi sakura. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kembalinya jiwa sakura meskipun jiwa dan perasaanyalah taruhanya. Bahkan jikalaupun dia harus merlakan gadis itu untuk sasuke, dia terima asal pemuda uchiha itu mamapu menyembuhkan sakura. Dan sasori pun akan selalu siap membantu sasuke jika dibutuhkan. Ya... ini semua demi sakura!

Kedua bola mata hazel itu menatap tubuh sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menatap sakura yang tampak tertidur dengan tenang seolah tampak tidak memiliki beban. Tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk mengelus pipi sebelah kana sakura dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata emerald itu terbuka dan menampakan sorot mata ketakutan. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang terengah-enga, nampaknya gadis itu baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Hei, hei tenanglah..." ucap sasori mencoba menenangkan sambil memeluk gadis bermahkota softpink napas sakura mulai teratur dan mulai kembali tenang.

"Ehem!" dehem sasuke begitu pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dengan sang kakak. Di tanganya terdapat sebuah kantung belanjaan yang berisi makanan untuk mereka. Dibelakang sasuke dan itachi terdapat naruto, hinata, dan ino yang sepertinya baru saja datang. Gadis yamanaka itu langsung menerobos masuk dan memeluk sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, ia menangis dengan terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sakura.

"kau membuatku cemas jidat..." ungkap ino dengan lirih begitu ia sudah reda dari tangisnya.

"Ino..." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat semuanya tertegun melihatnya. Sorot mata emerald gadis itu tampak lembut manatap ino, gadis itu sangat menyayangi sahabat sedari kecilnya ini. Maka dari itu gadis itu memutuskan kembali demi sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan permintaanya pada sasuke, spontan gadis itu langsung menatap sang uchiha bungsu yang saat ini juga tengan menatapnya sambil tersenyum yang seolah mengatakan aku akan membantumu, membuat sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar uchiha?" tanya sasori yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari sasuke. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruan rawat sakura.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan akasuna?" tanya sasuke to the point.

"Aku yakin kau suadah tau dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sakura. Aku juga sudah mendengar permintaan sakura padamu. Dan... aku bersedia untuk membantumu." Pernyataan sasori membuat sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Seorang akasuna no sasori yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan dirinya itu kini tengah mengajukan diri untuk membantunya. Sasuke tahu bagaiman tingginya harga diri seorang akasuna no sasori yang bisa dikatakan hampir serupa dengan dirinya. Seorang Haruno sakura benar-benar mampu menurunkan harga diri seorang Akasuna no sasori.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan sakura... jadi karena itu aku mau membantumu dan kau tidak bisa mengembalikan sakura sendirian. Dan aku punya rencana" lanjut sasori dengan seringai pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Rencana?" tanya sasuke bingung.

"Hmmm... kita buat sakura melawan masa lalunya sendiri"

.

.

.

"_Dia mengerikan! Kita harus membuangnya!"_

"_Kita sudah sepakat untuk mengambilnya saat kita menemukannya, kita tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja!"_

"_Dia gila! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, kita harus membuangnya!"_

"_Ta-tapi.."_

"_Kau ini kenapa? Gara-gara anak itu kau kehilangan anak kandungmu sendiri!"_

"_A-aku..."_

"_cukup matsuzawa! Kita cerai kau bawa sakura dan aku bawa sasori! Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?!"_

"_A-apa?.."_

"Nona sakura dan nyonya matsuzawa mengalami gangguan mental yang cukup berat terutama nona sakura."

"Nyonya bahkan memangil nona sakura dengan sebutan Himeka..."

"Nyonya matsuzawa bunuh diri beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat di hadapan nona sakura..."

"Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan kembali..."

"Jiwanya sudah... rusak..."

"Aku mencintaimu mei..."

"Satu permintaanku, raika beri dia nama Sakura..."

TIN! TIN! TIN...!

Suara klakson menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunananya. Pria itu langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya begitu menyadari lampu sudah kembali berwarna hijau. Ia menghela napas berat, pikiranya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Hatinya diluputi perasaan gelisah sekaligus rindu. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang ia cintai, dan sebentar lagi juga ia akan bertemu dengan anak gadisnya. Jujur ia merasa takut bila harus bertemu dengan kedua orang yang amat dicintainya itu. mata ruby milik pria itu terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbuka kembali sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk turun dari mobil. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan memasang wajah datar berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaanya sekarang semakin diliputi perasaan gelisah, takut, juga rindu disaat bersamaan. Ia mulai memasuki kafe dan mencari-cari wanita yang membuatnya datang jauh-jauh dari suna ke konoha. Ia berjalan mendekati meja wanita yang sedari tadi dicarinya dan berucap.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Mei..."

.

.

.

"Bisa aku meminjam nona Haruno sebentar, Kurenai-san?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang diketahui merupakan salah satu guru biologi di KIHS.

"Ya... silakan Shizune-san" balas seorang guru wanita yang kini sedang mengajar kelas XI-A. Kurenai memberikan isyarat kepada sakura untuk menemui Shizune yang langsung dipatuhi oleh sakura.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, ayo ikut aku." Ungkap shizune begitu sakura menemuinya.

Sakura dengan patuh mengikuti shizune tanpa bertanya sedikitpun siapa yang ingin bertemu denganya. Ia melangkahkah kakinya terus mengikuti shizune yang berjalan mengarah ke Ruang tamu.

"Masuklah... dia sudah menunggumu didalam." Ucap shizune yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sakura.

Tanpa sepatah katapun sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya memeasuki ruang tamu. Kedua bola mata emerald itu terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati soerang pria paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan juga dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sakura?" tanya pria itu dengan datar dan masih dengan raut wajah yang sama datarnya.

"Ayah..."

.

.

.

TBC

Gyaaa... pendek banget maaf ya kalau mengecewakan :'(.

Apa ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira apa rencana sasori itu? dan siapakah mei?

Minta conkrit, saran, dan review dong?! :D flame? Boleh juga deh... hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

"Ayah..." ucap sakura dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan sang ayah.

"Langsung saja sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak bingung dengan apa yang sang ayah maksud.

Sang ayah mengalihkan pandanganya dari sakura menuju ke arah pintu tepat dimana sesosok wanita tengah berdiri menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang nanar.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sosok wanita tersebut. Wanita itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sakura. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, wanita itu mendekap sakura dengan erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Si-siapa kau?" tanya sakura dengan raut wajah shock dan heran disaat bersamaan.

"Sakura..." jawab wanita itu dengan lirih membuat sakura makin bingung dibuatnya.

BRAAKKK!

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu didobrak secara paksa oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah Akasuna no sasori.

"Sakura!" pangilnya dengan setengah berteriak. Refleks semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung perhatianya teralih sepenuhnya pada sasori.

"Sasori?" tanya sang ayah dengan tatapan tidak suka dan meminta penjelasan atas tindakan sasori yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan disini?! Cukup ayah! Jangan gangu sakura lagi!" pinta sasori dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ayah kesini tidak ada urusannya denganmu sasori. Pergilah kau hanya mengganggu." Perintah sang ayah yang dibals dengan tatapan tak percaya dari sasori.

"Ayah pikir aku disini untuk menemui anda?! Saya kesini karna saya ada urusan dengan sakura dan saya meminta agar anda tidak mengganggu sakura. Apa anda mengerti?! Atau anda terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna ucapan saya, huh? Tak kusangka menteri seni dan kebudayaan yang memiliki jabatan tinggi memiliki otak yang dangkal. Sungguh memalukan." Ucapan sasori membuat sang ayah geram dan hendak memukul sasori, tapi dengan cepat sosok wanita yang tadi memeluk sakura, menghentikannya.

"Cukup rei! Kita pergi saja." sang ayah hendak membantah namun ia urungkan saat melihat tatapan memohon dari wanita itu.

"Siapa dia, huh? Pelacur atau mainan ayah yang baru kah? Hei kau! Sebaiknya kau hati-hati karena dia! Adalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya! Karena dia adik perempuanku jiwanya sekarat! Karena dia juga Ibuku meninggal!" ungkap sasori dengan nada yang menyiratkan amarah yang sangat besar. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan dengan gerakan cepat, wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan setengah berlari, dan tanpa babibu lagi sang ayah langsung berlari mengejarnya.

Sakura yang tersadar dirinya lepas kontrol, sperti biasa langsung mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tadi itu tontonan yang menarik!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendapati Uchiha sasuke tengah berdiri di dekat mobil sport merah milik Sasori. sasori yang sepertinya menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia akan ikut bersama kita." Jelas Sasori membuat sakura makin bertanya-tanya kemana mereka akan pergi sampai sasuke harus ikut segala?

"Hn" guman sasuke sambil menganguk begitu sakura dan sasori hendak memasuki mobil sasori. sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki convertible merah meserati spyder miliknya.

"Kami ikut!" ucap seseorang ketika sasori hendak memasuki mobilnya. Sasori menatap dua orang dihadapanya dengan dahi berkerut tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Aku juga, jangan lupakan aku." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja datang dari arah belakan kedua orang yang sedang ditatap sasori, yang ternyata adalah Ino dan Sai.

"Haahh... baiklah, tapi kalian pakai kendaraan masing-masing kan?" putus sekaligus tanya sasori yang hanya dibalas dengan angukan dari ketiganya.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat." Ketiganya langsung bergegas memasuki kendaraan masing-masing. Dan sekali lagi sakura dibuat kebingungan,'mengapa banyak sekali yang ikut, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?' tanya batin sakura.

"Sasori, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya sakura begitu sasori memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata emerald itu menatap denga tatapan meminta penjelasan saat tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dan terlihat nyaman itu.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak sasori kepada sakura dan yang lainya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Sesosok pria paruh baya tampak tersenyum menyambut mereka begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Semuanya kecuali sasori tampak terkejut melihat siapa sosok pria itu, sementara dengan sasori yang balas tersenyum ramah pada pria itu.

"Dokter kabuto..." sapa sasori yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari pria yang diketahui adalah Yakushi kabuto, mantan dokter pribadi keluarga Akasuna.

"Ayo masuk..." ucap kabuto mempersilakan para tamunya itu masuk.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi terapi kita nona sakura, mari ikuti saya." Sakura menganguk dan langsung pergi mengikuti dokter kabuto. Ia melirik sekilas kepada para pengantarnya yang kini tengah tersenyum menyemangatinya. Sakura tersenyum kepada mereka dengan senyuman yang tulus membuat mereka tertegun melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Sekarng kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya sakura ditengah perjalan sementara yang ditanya tampak tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau akan tahu." Jawabnya yang diketahui adalah Akasuna no sasori. Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir diikuti yang lainya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tutup matamu sakura, aku punya kejutan!" pinta sasori dengan menyeringai membuat sakura sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

Sasori mengikatkan sebuah kain hitam untuk mencegah sakura mengintip. Pemuda itu membimbing sakura dengan menuntun tangannya diikuti Gaara, sai, dan Ino yang tampak terbelalak dengan tempat mereka kini. Berbeda dengan sasuke yang hanya mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti.

Sasori terus membimbing sakura dengan menuntun tanganya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di sebuah tepi danau.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap sasori sambil mencoba melepas penutup mata sakura.

Kedua bola mat emerald itu langsung terbelalak sektika penutup mata itu terbuka, perlahan napasnya menjadi tak teratur dan tampak memburu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar, dan kakinya terasa tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sakura merasakan kaki-kakinya lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan posisi bersimpuh, bayangan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang tenggelam tampak hadir dibenaknya.

Sakura menggemgam tanganya dengan erat hingga mengeluarkan darah dan hal itu membuat yang lainya menatap sasori dengan pandangan menyalahkan, Sekarang-apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan?.

Sasori mebukkukan tubuhnya dan memeluk sakura denga setengah berlutut.

"Sadarlah sakura! Kami semua disini! Kau tak sendirian! Kami semua disini untuk membantumu melawan masa lalumu!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa gomen atas pendek dan gajenya author lagi mood soalnya maaf ya semua...

Balas review

Guest : oke makasih udah review

Hanizha : wah hampir benar tebakanmu mengenai identitas mei hehehe tapi bisa juga salah sih hehe. Kurang panjang ya ini juga kependekan kok maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. tapi ikutin terus loh hehehe. Makasih ya udah review

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**BRING BACK MY SOUL**

.

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

.

.

.

'Aku... takut...'

"Sakura! Ingat untuk siapa kau sembuh!" teriak sasori mengingatkan.

'Tapi aku takut, aku lemah, aku hanya bisa diam... tanpa bisa menolongnya...'

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis kecil yang tenggelam semakin dalam terlintas di benak sakura.

"Aku..."

Bayangan itu semakin jelas, kali ini ditambah dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri tengah berteriak memanggil-manggil sambil menangis terlihat sangat putus asa.

'berjanjilah padaku kau akan sembuh sakura!'

'Kami akan selalu bersamamu, benarkan Ino?'

'Hm!'

'Aku harus pergi... tapi saat aku kembali, berjanjilah kau sudah sembuh!'

'Akan ku bawa kembali jiwamu'

Potongan-potongan ingatan itu terus berseliweran di benak sakura, sakura memejamkan matanya, dan seketika ia kembali menjadi gadis kecil yang tengah menatap pantulanya sendiri di riak air dengan wajah muram.

Gadis kecil itu tampak terbelalak ketika melihat pantulan bayangan seseorang di balik punggungnya. Seorang pemuda remaja dengan senyum muramnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini sudah jalan takdir sakura. Pulanglah... aku merindukanmu," ucap pemuda bermabut merah itu dengan senyuman tulus miliknya.

Sekelebat memori itu digantikan oleh memori lainya, kali ini ia melihat tiga sahabatnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Ayo, pulang sakura..."

Dan yang terakhir adalah ia, seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan.

"Akan kubawa kembali jiwamu, sakura! Karena itu... pulanglah."

Kedua pasang mata yang tadinya terpejam itu, kini kembali terbuka. Manik emerald itu tampak jauh lebih cerah dibandin sebelumnya yang tampak redup.

"Pulang... Minna... Tadaima!"

.

.

.

Akasuna sasori tersenyum lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasori sudah lama tahu, bahwa obat bagi kesembuhan jiwanya, ada kepulangan Haruno sakura. Luapan emosi bahagia bercampur rasa sedih itu tergambarkan melalui tetesan air mata yang begitu tulus.

'Aku menangis karena aku bahagia, karena dia sudah pulang, dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk, memasuki rumah... walau masih dengan mata yang redup dan senyum yang hambar, tapi setidaknya dia mencoba untuk kembali'

'Aku menangis, karena dia kini bisa tersenyum kembali, jauh lebih tulus dan untuknya... bukan untukku'

'tapi meskipun aku menangis, aku tetap meberinya senyuman, dan mengatakan...'

"Okaerinasai... Sakura..."

.

.

.

"Aku hanyalah seorang gadis dengan belas kasihan para dewata, apa yang kau harapkan dariku wahai putra zeus?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedih.

Si gadis melanjutkan, karena si pemuda tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aku ini putri Atlas sang Titan, aku ini gadis terkutuk! Sadarlah wahai pahlawan. Kau memmiliki Ichor darah dewata dari sang raja langit. Sementara aku ini, hanyalah gadis hina yang dikutuk oleh para penyampai takdir! Aku dikutuk... untuk terus..."

"Mencintai siapapun yang kau temui! Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal disini, di ogygia! Bersamamu calypso!" potong si putra zeus.

"Tidak! Kau harus ingat... kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar!" banta si gadis yang kali ini tak dapat menahan bendungan air matanya lagi.

"Tapi...aku..aku..."

"Cukup! Gaara! Hari ini aktingmu payah sekali! Festival sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi! Tapi kau ma– Hey! Hey! Kau mau kemana! Cih sial! Dia itu semena-menanya saja!" perintah seorang gadis manis yang memiliki nama panggilan Tenten itu, yang kemudian berubah menjadi makian ketika sang empunya nama, mengabaikan ucapanya dan meninggalkan ruan teater dengan cueknya.

Hal itu tertangkap oleh sepasang mata emerald milik sang patner sekaligus sahabat, Haruno sakura. Entah apa yang membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya mengejar sabaku gaara.

"Hey! Hey! Itu apa-apaan sih! Ah hey! Haruno!" sakura mengabaikan panggilan maupun perintah tenten dan langsung pergi dengan setengah berlari mengejar gaara.

Sakura terus mengikuti Gaara, entah itu disadari oleh Gaara maupun tidak.

Langkah kaki keduanya berhenti tepat di taman belakang milik sekolah.

"Kenapa... bukan... aku?..." ucap Gaara yang mengandung pertanyaan entah pada siapa.

"aku... selalu ada bersamamu, aku bahkan tak pernah meninggalkanmu sedikit pun! Selalu berdo'a atas kepulanganmu..." lanjutnya dengan gerakan seketika, ia membalikan badanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sakura yang terdiam membeku.

"Aku selalu menangis untukmu disaat kau bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matamu! Aku yang tertawa untukmu disaat mulutmu terkunci oleh kepalsuan! Aku selalu ada disana, menyaksikan seluruh kisahmu dan berbuat semampuku, aku selalu ada disana... aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, sakura! Tapi kenapa... dia yang tidak tahu apa-apalah yang kau pilih sakura?! Heh, semuanya... semua yang kulakukan sia-sia,eh?" tanyanya. dengan luapan emosi, sabaku gaara dengan setengah berteriak dan mencengkram pundak Haruno sakura dengan tanggan yang bergetar.

"Ga-Gaara... A-Aku..." jawabnya dengan terbata. 'maaf, hati ini yang memilih gaara bukan aku, maaf' andai saja sakura bisa mengatakanya. Namun, kata-kata itu seolah tercekat di kerongkonganya.

"Ssssstttttsssss..." desis si pemuda sambil menarus satu telunjuk jari dibibirnya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata jade kirinya.

Gaara mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk merengkuh gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sakura sebelum berbisik.

"Sekarang... dengarkan aku... untuk kali ini, dengarkan aku... aku... mencintaimu... Haruno... sakura..." bisiknya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata yang kedua dari mata jade kirinya.

Gaara tersenyum miris melihat tatapan menyesal dari sepasang mata emerald yang sangat disukainya itu. ia melepaskan rengkuhanya, dan berlalu meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam terpaku.

Dilain tempat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sepasang mata onyx yang tampak redup itu menatap seorang gadis tak lain adalah sang ratu drama, dengan tatapan sendu. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke sketsa yang baru saja ia buat dan contoh dari pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan.

"Bukan hanya kau Gaara... tapi, aku juga inggin tahu... Kenapa?"

.

.

.

TBC

Udah pendek, lama , jelek, banyak typo pula! Ah! Maafkan author lagi stress berat! Gara-gara tetekbengek soal LKS,UTS,dan PR yg setumpuk, belum masalah sama temen author dan keluarga, hehh jadi curhat.

Oke seperti biasa bales review dulu!

Dan sedihnya gak ada review dari anonymous hmmmm

Oke deh seperti biasanya juga, kritik, saran, dan flame di terima!

For silent readers jangan diem aja dong, kalo gak tau cara coment, comennt aja lewat :

Fb : bella citra pertiwi

Twitter : bellacitra2

Oke bye! Minta review nya ya


End file.
